Evil will be your worst fear
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Emma has been hiding her fear from her friends after Amy and Lou came to visit Belle in Woodwind South. Will Emma tell her friends about what is going on?


**Hello this story is a Teen Titans parody story from the episode fear itself Amy and Lou from Heartland visit's Belle and her friends at Woodwind south for the first 2 weeks of Summer, but when things were starting to get scary Emma has been hiding her fear from the horror movies she has been watching that the villains that kill people come to life at Woodwind south, Emma has been scared til she knows that she can fight back whoever she is scared of.**

At Heartland Amy and Lou were driving to Woodwind south in Canada when Belle invited them to stay for 2 weeks.

"I can't wait to see what Woodwind south looks like."

"I can't wait to see the horses that Belle was talking about."

Amy and Lou parked the car and went inside the barn to see Belle taking her horse Jazz outside to do some jumping.

"Hello Belle, we're here and we are so happy that we came here."

"Come with me you two, you'll see my friends."

After 2 days later Amy and Lou with Belle and her friends were at the movie store looking for movies to watch.

"I wonder what movie should we watch?"

"Maybe something that we haven't seen yet." Tate said.

"Look at this horror movie, it's called "Mask maker" one of the most horror movies that will make you scream."

"Get that Amy please." Lou added.

Back at the barn everyone was seated and ready to watch Mask maker.

"Ready to get scared of the night of your lives, because this movie will scare you so much."

"Just start the movie Amy." Emma said.

"Ok I will."

At 7 pm at night Mask maker movie ended and everyone started to laugh but Emma didn't, of all the horror movies that Emma had watched she was scared of all the villains who were in horror movies. She didn't want to tell everyone her fear.

"Emma are you ok?"

"I'm find Mandy, I'm just going to bed."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Well Mandy, I have no clue."

"We don't know why is Emma shy and that." Madison said.

"We'll hope that she's doing ok."

Later on that night it was 9 pm and Emma was sleeping til she heard a scream.

"Who was that?" Emma got into her barn cloths and went down stairs to the stables to see all the others "Who was screaming?"

"Don't know, we saw that something is going on here."

"Were you scared Emma when you heard screaming?"

"I don't get scared, so your answer is no." Emma said "And what is going on here?"

"It's something that I don't wanna know, because I have already now."

"Oh no."

"We'll have to find out what is going on here, or things are getting scary." Brittney said as she saw a zombie horse had scars and bite marks allover it's body.

"Run you guys!" Mandy shouted as she and the rest of the team ran from the zombie horse til Christy grabbed a crop and was waving it around the undead horse, when it saw the crop it got scared and was backing away from Christy.

"You back off from my friends, get back and back don't you come back here."

The undead horse got so scared that it flee from the barn and ran away.

"Nice job Christy, who knew you were so brave out there?" Tate asked.

"I scared a wild horse once."

They went in Christy's tack room then they heard a voice saying "Help me."

When they went in Christy's tack room, Christy pulled out her tack box and everything fell on the team.

"What was making that help me noise?" Katie asked as Christy saw her daughter's toy was in her tack box all along.

"I really have to give that to my daughter, she'll be happy that I have found it for her."

When they cleaned up the tack room and were out of the room.

"Look out, big scary lion."

"Yeah Emma, you should have seen the look on your face." Tate said.

"You mean this look?" Emma asked she was looking angry and scary with her angry face.

"That's more angry than scared."

"I've tolled you I don't get scared." Emma growled she was mad.

"Where should we look next?"

"We should look, in the indoor arena."

In the indoor arena the lights were on.

"That is so weird."

"Who would put lights on here?"

"I don't know who did this." Brittney said.

"We'll this is getting weird, I don't think Tony or Regan wanna know what I have been through tonight."

"We'll look at the wall right here at F." Emma pointed out as the team went to where the F was blood stained.

"This is getting worse."

"I'm glad all of the horses are safe."

Then they saw someone in the coner of the indoor arena.

"There's someone right here." Madison said as she went to the person and it grabbed Madison as she was trying to get away.

"MADISON!" Leslie screamed as she went for her daughter who is being pulled by the Scream ghost face.

"Mom, hang on!"

"Madison!"

"No! no. No..."

"Now Madison's the first person to dissaper."

"Yeah but we gotta find her." Leslie replied to Mandy.

"We gotta get out of here, or something else will get us too." Amy said.

"Right, let's go to the cross country jumping pasture."

In the cross country pasture the team looked for clues.

"Can anything else be here?"

"I don't know, something is going on here." Leslie said as she saw a Pit bull angry and barking at the same time.

"Run and get out of the cross country pasture!"

The team ran out but as Leslie got to the door the Pit bull grabbed her leg with his teeth and Leslie was on the ground as Amy and Lou saw they pull to get Leslie to safety.

"Come on Lou, pull harder."

"I am Amy, but this Pit bull is strong." Lou replied as Leslie was slipping off of Amy and Lou's grasps.

"I can't hold on!"

"Come on Leslie to need to stay with us."

Then Lou and Amy lost their grip and Leslie was dispersed in the dark by the Pit bull's grasp.

"Oh no we lost two of them."

"First Madison, now her mom."

"Something is going on and we don't know what or who is doing all this."

"Let's get to the stables, maybe there is a clue or something."

In the schooling stalls everyone was having a look around.

"Madison? Leslie?"

"There's not here."

"We looked in all of the schooling stalls." Belle said.

"Maybe we should look in the schooling stalls, that have no horses."

"Good plan." Brittney said as she went in a empty schooling stall and then a Jason (from Friday the 13th) grabbed Brittney.

"Help! guys! I'm being grabbed!"

"Brittney, hang in there!"

"I am Tate."

"I'll get you out." Emma said as she was about to use her ice powers when she notice that her ice powers were gone "My ice powers, they're gone."

"No!" Brittney screamed as Jason and Brittney were gone.

"Brittney!" Christy cried as she leaned in the stall wall and sighed.

"Now Brittney was the next one to vanish."

"Who will be next."

"First vanishing our team; monsters appearing from anywhere, Emma's powers. This might explain what is going on in here, and I attend to find out."

"We do too, let's stay together. I think we should look in the owner and worker's horses in the white and green stalls."

"Good plan, I wonder why my powers aren't working."

At the green and white stalls the team looked for clues to why everyone is vanishing.

"I'm glad the horses are ok."

"Same, none of them and hurt that's good."

"Wait, I heard something."

"Where Christy?"

"From outside through this door. The one that we use to lead our privet horses."

"Let's check it out, but stay together."

At the pastures the team saw puddle of water by their feet.

"There's puddles, and I don't see more of them." Katie said.

"Maybe there's only a few, most of them are dried up." Christy was walking til she fell through a puddle.

"Christy, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Christy coughed when she got back to her team "I just fell in a hole that's all, we need dirt and sand to cover it up."

"That would be a great idea, I'll go get some dirt and sand."

"We'll go get shovels." Emma added.

"There should be shovels in the storage room."

Then a monster came out of the puddle that Christy is in, it was Lockjaw he grabbed Christy and was pulling her in the water.

"Christy!"

Amy, Lou and Belle were pulling Christy to save her but Lockjaw's grip was too strong they let Christy go and she vanished.

"Christy!" Belle was angry about what is going on in the barn, when Katie and Emma came back out with dirt, shovels and sand Christy was gone.

"Where is Christy, Belle?"

"Something came out of the water and grabbed her, I'll go save her."

Belle jumped in the water then all the water was gone with one big jump, but Christy was nowhere in sight.

"She's not down here."

"First Madison, then Leslie, then Brittney and now Christy."

"Ok whatever is going on, this is really anoys me."

The team looked outside at the front where the pastures were, they looked to find clues.

"There's Madison's horse."

"But why is he doing here?" Tate asked.

"I have no clue, Tate take Max back to his stall then come back out here."

"Right."

Tate took Max back to his stall and as she put Max away she saw something ran past her very fast, she looked to see what was that, when she went in the schooling tack her room she saw a zombie grabbed her.

The team heard Tate scream.

"That's Tate."

The team ran back in the barn and went to the schooling tack room Emma tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Tate? are you in there?"

"Help! Emma get me out of here!"

Emma tried the door again and again and again, then she broke throuth the door with one big kick and looked around the schooling tack room. Tate wasn't there.

"Oh no, whatever got the others got Tate."

"We'll have to look in the boarders tack room."

"That's the next place we will look."

In the boarders tack room the team went in all at once, then at Madison and Leslie's tack box they found a fake knife.

"Who's toy knife is that?" Emma asked as Marissa picked up the knife.

"I never seen these toys here before, no one brings toys here from what I know."

"Who is turning this barn to a killing zone?"

"I don't think any is killed Emma, I think it's turned into a haunted barn."

"What? this is crazy."

"I think I know where this is all leading up to know what is going on. Vanishing people, Emma's powers, all the villains from horror movies. This is leading to sloving the mystery. If something is refiring to horror movies, then something is letting them roam free..."Marissa was about to finish when Cujo from Stephen King's Cujo was grabbing Marissa.

"Marissa!"

Emma and Katie grabbed Marissa and try to free her from Cujo but his grip was too strong that Katie and Emma fell backward and Marissa vanished.

"No Marissa's gone too." Amy said.

"This is getting worse."

"We better look upstairs, that's the place we haven't checked yet."

Upstairs where the arena lesson watch the team were still looking for what is making all the villains appear.

"This pony club room is empty."

"I have no clue who is making this barn haunted."

"This might know what is going on."

"This can round up to what is going on for real."

"We're going to see what is in the staff only roooom!" Amy and Lou have fell through the floor and vanished.

"Now Lou and Amy have vanished too."

"Oh god, we're getting in that staff only room. Maybe there is something that can help us."

In the staff only room, they saw that it was a dark room.

"This room is dark." Belle said.

"Is it, but I have a phone so I can light a bit up."

"Thanks Katie."

Emma and everyone looked around the room, it was quite.

"This room is empty I beilive."

"Same, I don't see anything that moves."

Then they all heard footsteps.

"What was that?" Katie asked as she was hearing footsteps.

"Nothing, that's mice or rats."

"Yeah, Christy should clean this room a bit more." then something ran past the team fast again.

"There it is again."

"Relax Katie, let's get out of this room and find our friends." then a man named Freddy Kruger appear and was ready to attack Katie.

"Katie don't get scared, it's rats."

"That is not rats."

"Freddy Kruger!"

"Out of the room!" Mandy, Belle and Emma ran to the door but Fredd Kruger grabbed Katie and she was trying to get free but nothing worked, then Katie and Freddy Kriger vanished.

"Katie! No! no! no..."

Back downstairs the team were going upstairs to Mandy's bedroom.

"Maybe we should go back, maybe there's a way how to save her."

"Mandy we're looking upstairs in your room so we don't get vanished of what is vansihing everyone, then we'll have to get out and come back with help."

"Mandy's room upstairs, that's the only place we haven't looked yet."

"We've looked everywhere."

"Well Emma, almost everywhere."

The team went upstairs to where Mandy's room is to find what is making all the villains appear.

"Well there's nothing in my room, so let's get out of here." Mandy was about to walk back downstairs when Belle pulled her back.

"Not yet."

The team looked in Mandy's room to find out why is everyone vanishing.

"I don't see of smell anything."

"Look, I think I found what we are looking for."

"What is it Mandy?" Belle asked as Mandy saw a doll broke in pieces.

"Someone broke my doll, and I am not saying it was you guys."

Then there was a evil laugh that sounded like a killer doll.

"Who was that?"

"It wasn't me or Emma."

"Are you getting scared Emma?"

"Mandy, I said that I don't get scared." Emma snarled.

"Ok sorry Emma, here I won't ask that agin."

"Mandy, there's a killer doll behind you."

"What? that's silly, nothing's behind me. If it was something behind me what do you think it is?" Mandy asked as Chucky was about to attack Mandy.

"Mandy behind you, Chucky's behind you."

"Ok...Ah!"

Chucky then was in Mandy's face blocking her eyes.

"Help me! get him off of me! help!"

"Mandy!" Belle rush to help Mandy but Chucky kicked Belle away and Mandy and Chucky had vanish when Mandy fell in the cloest.

"No!"

When Belle and Emma went back downstairs Belle grabbed her car keys.

"Maybe we should go back Belle, maybe we can still save Mandy."

"We're not saving anyone whatever is going on gets us too, we have to get out of here and come back with help." Belle grabbed her keys and she and Emma were ready to go outside "We'll get through this ok Emma, just don't be scared."

"For the last time I am not scared." Emma growled as Belle went in the car when Emma was going to the pastures to look for something "Belle, you better not start the car and ran over me...Belle?"

Emma then saw the clown from IT and he had sharp teeth ready to bite Emma.

"Come here Elsa."

"I am like Elsa, but my name isn't Elsa." Emma's ice powers then shot out of her hands and frozen Pennywise's clown shoes.

"Now you will pay for it." Emma was running back to the barn she was scared but she was lying to her team that she doesn't get scared.

Then Emma saw all the other monsters that were blocking the other way out of the barn.

"I am scared. But that doesn't mean I can't fight back." Emma fight with her ice powers and froze the villains from horror movies then when Emma got all of them, Emma felted tired so she passed out on the floor.

It was 5:30 am and Emma woke up to see that her friends were all alive and she notice that she was in her room.

"You're all alive?"

"We really are Emma." Katie said.

"Then, why did all the villains from horror movies appeared?"

"We did see them because they weren't really there; Emma has been holding her fear back for some reason. And then all these villains appeared and they attacked us, then we found our selves in here so we saw that Emma's fear has brought them up because she wouldn't tell us. The fear found another way out, and Emma wouldn't tell us why she was lying that she doesn't get scared."

"Sorry." Emma smiled.

"Ok let's get breakfast ready for the horses."

"Do you want to do this again Emma?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, it was funny and cool."

"I'm saying that's a no."

The end


End file.
